Jealousy
by vixxi
Summary: The danger card is on the loose! It's up to Sakura and Li to catch it... But what happens when a jealous friend takes matters into her own hands? How can she prevent herself from causing danger to herself and others? Please R/R!


Author's Note: This was my second fanfic ever and I have to say it's pretty good except the end got a lil farfetched.. lol… Well, anyway, remember R+R please! I appreciate it so I know that my fanfics are being read… :) Enjoy! This one's pretty short.. Only one chapter… Buh Baiz!  
  
1 Jealousy  
  
by:Sweetflower8  
  
"Hoee! I'm late again!" Sakura cried. "Why didn't you wake me up Kero?!" She asked.  
  
"Huh? What?" He just woke up, too.  
  
Sakura rushed to school after putting on her roller blades and picking up her bag.  
  
RIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!! The bell rang as soon as she sat down in her chair.  
  
"Good timing, Sakura." Madison teased.  
  
"Late again, Avalon?" Meilin asked. She was still mad about yesterday's card capture.  
  
"Oh, uh, hi Meilin" She said hesitantly.  
  
"Don't 'hi Meilin' me, Avalon! You know the dusty card is mine!" She yelled.  
  
"Meilin! Be quiet!" Li said exasperately. "Besides, you know you can't capture clow cards, Meilin. You're not a cardcaptor!" he whispered.  
  
"First she takes my clow cards and now you're sticking up for her??!! I don't believe you, Li. I could be a better card captor than her any day!!" she shrieked.  
  
"But your not." Madison muttered under her breath.  
  
"Meilin, shut it! The class is not supposed to know about the clow cards." Li glared at her.  
  
Everyone was staring at them. Meilin blushed, then unblushed and sat down, glaring at Sakura.  
  
Afterschool, Sakura and Li sensed a clow card so they went to the park. Meilin and Madison followed them.  
  
"Where is it, Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Over there! By the cliff!" He shouted.  
  
They ran to the cliff and saw that the danger card was at the edge.  
  
"Sakura, be careful!" Li told her.  
  
"Okay!" she replied.  
  
She followed the danger card but it jumped behind her and was leering her to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Oh, no, Sakura!" Madison whispered. "Li, do something" She urged him.  
  
"Okay, SAKURA! Use a clow card!" he told her.  
  
"Alright, Li" Sakura said nervously. "Key of clow..." she started to chant.  
  
But all of a sudden Meilin screamed, "Hey, clow card!" She performed a kick at it and was right on target.  
  
"Meilin, NO!!!!!!" Li and Madison both screeched.  
  
The danger card went flying backwards and hit Sakura. They both went flying off the cliff.  
  
"Oops!" Meilin said with a grin.  
  
"Force, know my plight. Release the light, WIND!!!" Li chanted.  
  
The wind picked up Sakura and placed her gently by Li.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, now let's capture this card!" she replied.  
  
"Danger card, return to your power confined!!!" she yelled.  
  
The danger card was injured so it could not get away. The clow card flew in between Li and Sakura. They both grabbed it and smiled.  
  
"We caught this together!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"So now what do we do with it?" Li asked.  
  
Sakura handed it to Madison. "Here" she said. "You can have it. You've been a great friend and a great help in catching the cards."  
  
"Thanks Sakura. Thanks Li." Madison said.  
  
Meilin looked at them in fury. "I should get that card! I was the one who kicked the danger card!!!!" she screamed in anger.  
  
"You also almost killed Sakura." Li replied coldly.  
  
"Avalon can take care of herself, Li!" She said.  
  
"Give it a rest, Meilin. You know you can never catch a clow card!" Madison told her.  
  
Li and Sakura were surprised that Madison would say something like this.  
  
"Meilin must REALLY be getting on Madison's nerves" Sakura guessed.  
  
"She's right, Meilin. You weren't born with these powers and you can't learn the magic. So just give up." Li said.  
  
They walked away together while Meilin was still glaring at them. Her eyes were blazing and her face was on fire.  
  
"You'll see, Avalon." she angrily whispered. "One day, you'll be sorry you ever became a cardcaptor and stole Li away from me! You'll be sorry you were ever born!!!!" She laughed hysterically and started glowing. She rose into the air and said evily, "we'll meet again." 


End file.
